


The Umbrella Academy’s Dollhouse [Requests Open]

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Requests, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Each Hargreeves had a string tied around their neck. It was pulled and strained making painful red rings form upon their pale skin. Reginald enjoyed manipulating his puppet’s strings and observing how he affected the outcome of his little experiments.They weren’t puppets. They were just kids who wanted nothing more than to be kids.————————————I’m opening Requests for oneshots~Rules lie within and are subject for change if needed.





	1. Rules~

I decided to open up requests since the best way to improve is to work outside your comfort zone. Ill occasionally add some of my own one shots but I’ve been itching to do requests for awhile. You can leave your requests in the comments of the first chapter so that everything is more organized :)

Rules:

-Requests may occasionally not be done in the order I received them due to low inspiration levels. I will try my best to keep them in order though but my apologies in advance. 

\- Chapters with shocking/mature material will have warnings.

Things I won’t do:

\- Anything relating to the actor and not the fictional character. 

\- Reader x ‘blank’. I’ve never been able to write these at all.

Things I’ll write:

\- Anything from wholehearted family dinners to Klaus living on the streets. I normally don’t dive too deep into incest but I'm completely open and happy to take any requests in that zone.

\- Occasionally I’ll write Smutty stuff but I won’t write back to back chapters of it.

Things I specialize in: 

\- Dark concepts or anything even romotely Angsty.

\- Anything Precanon setting- Eg: When they are 13 - I’ll write in any setting but if you don’t specify I’ll default to writing them as little kids.

\- Reginald’s A+ parenting


	2. A Darken Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little one shot is For @OpposieDasi:
> 
> Who requested ~ Maybe one where Reginald is testing Diego's powers in trauma-inducing ways.  
Like, for example, Diego might have his comic power, to hold his breath indefinitely. You could do something maybe about feeling like drowning, but never quite getting there? idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember me opening up requests? Yeah me either. I didn’t mean to open them up and never do them I just got caught up with things. Anyway I’ll actually get on a schedule and start to do these.
> 
> Half of this was written basically a month ago and the other half last night.
> 
> Please enjoy all the angst~

Diego rubs his hand along the smooth side of a rock. It's small, round, and grey- perfect for skipping even without the use of his powers. He pulls his hand back and stares into the clear blue water of the pond. Nice, peaceful, and a faraway trip from home.

Is it the forest or the pond that's important for his training? He doubts it's the water but it's a nice view nonetheless. He kicks his feet that hang just above the water while licking his lips. He flicks his wrist and watches as the rock bounces three times before it disappears into the pond's depths. 

"That was disappointing." His father's voice came from beside although he hadn't heard him walking on the pier. He's too far into his own thoughts for his own good.

"I wasn't trying," Diego said pressing a hand against the old wooden boards and pushing himself up making sure to brush the dirt off the back of his pants. "I could have made it go further," Diego sighed before his eyes landed on his father's hands which contained a metal chain and ball.

It's the kind that he imagines somebody would use it to chain up a person so they couldn't escape. The thought sends shivers up his spine but he ignores it.

"We aren't here for sightseeing nor rock-throwing," his father said while not so gingerly dropping the weight on the floor, it's metallic clink echoing around him. "it's important that we don't waste time as the later it gets the colder the water temperature will be," True, he knows but isn't quite sure how that matters to him.

"And?"

"You'd freeze," his father said as if it was completely obvious. Which it is. "Get undressed-to your underwear is acceptable."

Diego furrows his eyebrows and his father just gives him that glare. The one that just screams 'do what I say.’ But he doesn't not because he thinks he has the right it's just the fact that stripping in front of his father doesn't feel right- even if he is a guy. Not to mention the cold breeze has already given him goosebumps twice.

He waits for his father to instruct him again because then it'd be clear he didn't have a choice. His father doesn't do that, in fact, he barely bats an eyelash at his disobedience. The elder bent down and clicked the chain on his ankle in one quick move. 

He didn't even have time to question it or move his foot. "If you don't want to get undressed that's fine. I will not tolerate any of your babbling later when you have no dry clothes to change into."

"Wh-what?" Diego managed to stutter before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jump." his father demands as if he believes Diego is stupid enough to try that. He can barely swim let alone with a chain with a no-doubt heavy weight attached. He doesn't jump but he does turn to face the water and the weight scraps along the wooden pier causing a terrible screech.

"I can't sw-swim." He stutters as the possibility of his father potentially drowning him consumes his thoughts. There's no way his father would really do that-he knows it.

"You don't have to." his father said pressing a hand into his back in an attempt to entice him into jumping. He just stared into the water's depths and clenched his hands along his sides. "Just hold your breath and trust me." He's trying to- honestly but it's hard.

He takes a deep breath before letting go of his fears. He trusts his father- at least he doesn't think his father would let him die. He doesn't really jump more like falls and the chain easily follows suit due to his body weight dragging it.

The water consumed him and left nothing. He sank and kept sinking while he clenches his eyes with his lips pressed firmly together. It's cold, his clothes stick closely to his body, and a strange sense of claustrophobia falls over him.

He can't breathe.

Which isn't anything mind-boggling. It's a familiar feeling bubbling in his throat, his lungs are constricting and begging him to take a breath. He doesn't, can't properly focus on the breathing until his feet touch something.

It's getting worse-his lungs constricting in an unnatural rhythm as his body is trying to prevent him from drowning. With each contraction comes with waves of a pulsating heart. It's beat unsteady in his chest as his lungs beg for oxygen. 

Then they stop. 

The rhythm evens out at this blood-curling pace. His lungs squeezing in his chest, more, and more until all he wants to do is claw at his throat so that he can focus on something else. Then they release and a small relief flows over again and his stomach stops rolling for one moment until the cycle repeats.

He hears through the water words being said to him but they have no meaning. Nothing he can focus on while he feels like he's dying. The hands that had been floating lifelessly beside him automatically go to his throat when it felt as if his lungs were collapsing. He digs his fingernails into the cold flesh and presses as hard as he can.

It feels good in comparison to drowning.

His feet touch the cold surface of a rock and he leans down through the water. It's cold embrace making the movement sluggish and his hands numb. They fiddle with the chain cuff that's around his ankle and he realizes with great relief that it's a snap lock.

It takes another three contractions of his lungs before the cuff snaps off leaving a red ring visible on his ankle. It stings but the cold water does soothe the burn. Without the weight, he begins to float.

He floats slowly.

He kicks his legs.

It seems like he's going nowhere.

It starts getting lighter and his head pops out of the water. He takes deep breaths as he spits out water that he had somehow consumed. He tries to swim to the peer but all of his movements are fueled by fear and he doesn't seem to get anywhere.

He's yelling, making terrible sounds a dying person might make as he struggles to stay above the water.

His father just watches, his eyes narrowed and he almost looks disappointed in him but not worried. He doesn't seem to care at all about the fear coursing through his veins making his body feel so heavy.

He touches the pier with his hands, digs his nails into it as he pulls himself up, panting, gasping, before throwing up all over the wooden boards. His throat burns, a taste of rotten oatmeal covers his tongue and makes his head spin.

"You are being ridiculous Two," his father says as he turns around, walking off the pier.

He coughs making little puffs of fog with each breath. He's freezing, his clothes cling to his body as water drips down his skin, leaving cold ice in its wake.

"Are you planning to stay here all day?" His father says from far off.

He starts to stand and his legs feel like frozen jelly. His heart is still racing as he walks to his father, his hands trembling as he wraps them around his body. He's so cold.

Oxygen tastes so good.


End file.
